bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenchū
Tenchu is the current Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 Background Tenchu is the current Captain in the 6th Division. He was formerly the 13th seat in the 7th Division under Hikaru Kurosaki. Tenchu was recruited into the 11th Division when he was 200 years old, and had proven to be a formidable warrior against Hollows and even Menos Grande of Gillian class. He even successfully took down an Adjucha during a mission even though he was an unseated officer. Shortly after that mission, he got in a fight with another officer in the 11th division and was forcibly sent to the 7th Division for counseling. He worked as an unseated officer under Mizu Kurosaki who was assigned to counsel him. However, Mizu instead took Tenchu under his wing and began to teach him advanced sword techniques, and he even taught Tenchu to awaken his Shikai. Tenchu often challenged Mizu to a duel, but Mizu always beat him without using his Zanpakutō. Tenchu continually challenged Mizu, but was beaten every time. When he wasn't training with Mizu, he was secretly training to master Bankai. During this time, Hikaru himself helped Tenchu to achieve Bankai by using his Shikai against Tenchu. When Hikaru agreed to help Tenchu, he promoted him to 13th seat in the 7th Division At first, Tenchu objected saying that a Shikai vs a Shikai wouldn't help anything, but Hikaru showed that the difference between Shikai and Bankai is the amount of power released at once, not the amount of power used over time. After months of sword wounds, blood spilling, and the occasional firebomb set off in the 11th Division barracks, Tenchu achieved Bankai. The 10 years of training normally required for Bankai training only took 2 years for Tenchu under Hikaru's teaching. Afterward, Hikaru nominated Tenchu to become the Captain of the 6th Division. Personality Tenchu is a very reserved individual until provoked, something Mizu took advantage of during his training. Tenchu maintains a calm demeanor but has a fierce aura emanating from him which makes many people stay away from him for fear of retaliation. When provoked, he acts like a one-track minded berserker who sees only his target in front of him, and nothing else. His self-control issues have been addressed by Hikaru and many others, so Tenchu's anger isn't as visible when he is antagonized. When he is in battle, his mind is that of a soldier's; his brilliant tactical side and aggressive nature are fully fleshed out. He considers battle to be like a courtroom, where he often deems his enemies guilty or innocent depending on the crimes he has seen them commit in battle, though this is not always the case when he is faced with hollows as he sees all of them guilty but eligible for repentance. This provides an allusion to his Zanpakutō. Appearence Under Construction... Zanpakutō Tenchu's zanpakuto is honorablly named Tenbatsu which translated it means wrath of heaven. When tenbatsu is released, tenchu will emmit spirtual pressure strong enough to render any foe immoble and project a giant scale from the same spiritual energy and will pass judgement on the convicted. if the victims sins out weigh him,tenchu will then release a spiritual powered Hado 31 to completely destroy the convicted. '' Trivia ''Under Construction...